Τι κρύβεται πίσω από την μάσκα
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Η ζωή του ήταν διαφορετική από των άλλων και αυτό γιατί κρυβόταν πίσω από εκείνη την μάσκα. Δεν μπορούσες ποτέ να μαντέψεις τι σκεφτόταν μέχρι την στιγμή που τα πάντα άλλαξαν γι' αυτόν. Αυτή η είναι η ιστορία του Okita Souji


_Μια απίστευτη οργή κατέκλυσε το σώμα μου καθώς έπεσα πάνω στον εχθρό με μια άγρια κραυγή, τα μάτια μου είχαν κοκκινήσει, καπνός μας είχε περικυκλώσει, ήξερα ότι εάν ήθελα να καταφέρω να αποδράσω από αυτό το μέρος θα έπρεπε να κινηθώ γρήγορα. Έβγαλα το σπαθί μου από το θηκάρι του και βύθισα το όπλο μου στο στέρνο του στρατιώτη που μου είχε επιτεθεί μπαίνοντας στην σκηνή μου ενώ εν ώρας συμβουλίου με τους υπόλοιπους στρατηγούς. Τον καημένο είχε κάνει την χειρότερη επιλογή, χαμογέλασα καθώς τράβηξα την λαβή από το παγωμένο πια σώμα του, δεν μπορούσα να αρνηθώ ότι είχε λίγη πλάκα, να σκοτώνεις με τόση ευκολία εννοώ αλλά άμα τόλμαγα να ξεστομίσω τέτοια λόγια ήμουν σίγουρος ότι το βλέμμα που θα μου έριχνε ο επικεφαλής στρατηγός θα ήταν χειρότερο από ότι είχα δει ποτέ μου, οπότε αρκέστηκα σε ένα ψυχρό χαμόγελο._

_Τα μάτια μου σπινθήρισαν και τότε ένας μακρόσυρτος ήχος διέκοψε τις επιθέσεις, κοίταξα προς τα εκεί και ανοιγόκλεισα τα μάτια μου, τι στο-_

_Ανοιγόκλεισά τα μάτια μου, καθώς συνειδητοποίησα ότι βρισκόμουν και πάλι στο δωμάτιο μου. Ένα μελαγχολικό χαμόγελο ζωγραφίστηκε στα χείλη μου, αα ήμουν και πάλι εγκλωβισμένος σε αυτό εδώ το μέρος. Άρχισα να βήχω, είχα έναν φριχτό πόνο στο στήθος μου, με δυσκολία μπορούσα να αναπνεύσω, δάγκωσα το χείλος μου και με όση ενέργεια μου είχε απομείνει σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι και πήρα το σπαθί μου. Πόσο θα επιθυμούσα να είμαι μαζί τους στην μάχη τώρα, σκέφτηκα καθώς κοίταξα έξω από το παράθυρο, τα δέντρα είχαν ρίξει τα φύλλα τους και τώρα στεκόντουσαν γυμνά, ένα λευκό στρώμα χιονιού κάλυπτε το έδαφος. Μια θλιβερή σκέψη πέρασε από το μυαλό μου, «…Είμαι τόσο καιρό εδώ μέσα που δεν καταλαβαίνω πότε αλλάζουν οι εποχές πια…»_

_Μια ανάμνηση από το παρελθόν με γέμισε με νοσταλγία, ένα χρόνο πριν, έβλεπα το πρώτο χιόνι μαζί τους, θυμάμαι να κάθομαι στο δωμάτιο μου, παρέα με τον __Kondo__-__san__ που αποφάσισε να κάτσει μαζί μου μιας και δεν μπορούσα να πάω έξω λόγω του 'κρυώματος' μου. Θυμάμαι πόσο χαρούμενος ένιωσα όταν έμεινε μαζί μου, έβαλε το παλτό του πάνω στους ώμους μου για να με ζεστάνει και εγώ γέλαγα με την καρδιά μου μετά από πολύ καιρό, είχα ξεχάσει πως είναι να είσαι χαρούμενος. Κάθε μέρα, σηκωνόμουν με όση ενέργεια μου είχε απομείνει έκανα το καθήκον μου. Σκότωνα όποιον έμπαινε στον δρόμο του. Δεν είχε σημασία το πώς ήμουν έτοιμος να λιποθυμήσω. Δεν είχε σημασία το ότι ζούσα σε αυτόν τον σκοτεινό κόσμο μόνος. _

_Χαμογέλασα πικρά, κανείς άλλος δεν με καταλάβαινε. Κανείς άλλος δεν μπορούσε να ακούσει αυτήν την λυπητερή μελωδία που έπαιζε η καρδιά μου. Είχα κρύψει όλα τις σκέψεις, τα συναισθήματά μου και τις επιθυμίες στην άκρη του μυαλού μου, σε ένα μικρό μαύρο κουτί που κανείς ποτέ δεν θα άνοιγε. Ήξερα ότι ήταν καλύτερο να ζω έτσι. Δεν ήθελα κανείς να δει τον πραγματικό μου εαυτό, τον πραγματικό μου πρόσωπο. Πίσω από αυτό το ειρωνικό χαμόγελο και αυτές τις σκληρές πράξεις, υπήρχε ένα μικρό παιδί. Ναι…ήμουν και ακόμα ένα παιδί._

Ένα παιδί που μεγάλωσε σε έναν μαύρο και μίζερο κόσμο, αλλά μια μέρα μια αχτίδα φωτός το γέμισε με ξεγνοιασιά, του ζέστανε την ψυχή. Έτσι και αυτό έτρεξε να προφτάσει το φως που σιγά σιγά έσβηνε. Όχι! Όχι, δεν ήθελε να μείνει και πάλι μόνο του στο σκοτάδι! Το μόνο που επιθυμούσε με όλη του την καρδιά ήταν να...να είναι χαρούμενο..! Έστω εάν και η χαρά του δεν κρατούσε για πολύ!

Και όντως έτσι συνέβη, κατάφερε να μείνει κοντά στην ζεστασιά του φωτός, αλλά σιγά σιγά καθώς περνούσαν τα χρόνια, άλλαξε. Κατάλαβε ποιο ήταν το νόημα της ύπαρξης του σε αυτόν τον κόσμο. Ο ρόλος του ήταν να προστατεύσει αυτόν που του έσωσε τη ζωή με κάθε κόστος! Έτσι η καρδιά του έγινε σκληρή σαν το ατσάλι, δεν είχε οίκτο για κανέναν. Δεν φοβόταν να κάνει πράγματα για τα οποία άλλοι θα ντρεπόντουσαν για όλη τους την ζωή. Πως κα κατάφερνε να βυθίζεται τόσο βαθιά στο σκότος; Ήταν απλό στην πραγματικότητα δεν είχε αλλάξει, ήταν ακόμα ένα παιδί. Δεν σκεφτόταν τις συνέπειες των πράξεων του, δεν μπορούσε να ξεχωρίσει το σωστό από το λάθος. Δεν το ένοιαζε. Ήταν απόλυτα συγκεντρωμένο στο στόχο του. Ακόμα και αυτό το σήμαινε ότι θα ζούσε μια μοναχική ζωή…μια ζωή που δεν θα είχε αξία, αν δεν εκπλήρωνε τα πεπρωμένο του.

Όμως όλα πήραν μια διαφορετική τροπή, εκείνη την ανοιξιάτική μέρα που έμαθε την αλήθεια. Ακόμα και όταν ο πόνος του έτρωγε τα σωθικά, έτρεξε μέσα στην μαύρη νύχτα να τον βρει. Δεν μπορούσε να πειστεί ότι τα λόγια που άκουσε ήταν αληθινά. Όχι, όχι δεν ήταν δυνατόν! Ήταν όλα ένα ψέμα! Όταν τελικά τους πρόφτασε τον χτύπησε αλύπητα και τότε κατάλαβε από την σιγή του ότι όντως…ο Kondou-sanδεν βρισκόταν πια σε αυτόν τον κόσμο. Κατάρρευσε. Η ζεστασιά στα μάτια του έσβησε και βυθίστηκε και πάλι στο σκοτάδι.

Εκείνη όμως δεν δίστασε να τρέξει στο πλευρό του, να τον αγκαλιάσει σφιχτά και να τον βοηθήσει να ξεχάσει. Εκείνος της χαμογέλασε πικρά «Σου είχα πει ότι δεν είμαι ο κατάλληλος να σε βοηθήσει. Παρόλα αυτά, δεν με άκουσες, έτσι δεν είναι;» Ψιθύρισε και την φίλησε γλυκά καθώς δάκρυα κύλαγαν από τα μάτια του. Μαζί της κατάφερε να γίνει χαρούμενος και πάλι.

_Δεν κατάλαβα πως πέρασε ο χρόνος και τώρα πια βρισκόμασαν μαζί στην εξοχή και απολάμβανε τις αχτίδες του ήλιου ξαπλωμένοι στο γρασίδι. Της χάιδεψα τα μαλλιά απαλά και έβαλα το χέρι μου στο δικό της. Εκείνες οι απλές και τρυφερές στιγμές που πέρναγαν μαζί ,μου ζέστανε την καρδιά και ο πάγος που την κάλυπτε σιγά σιγά έλιωσε. _

_Ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο ζωγραφίστηκε στα χείλη μου καθώς άκουσα την πόρτα να ανοίγει «Ήρθες λοιπόν! Είχα αρχίσει να βαριέμαι να περιμένω!» Παραπονέθηκα και εκείνη απλώς γέλασε και με πλησίασε. Καθώς καθόμουν μαζί της μονάχα με το φως του φεγγαριού να φωτίζει το πρόσωπο της, συνειδητοποίησα κάτι. Ήθελα να μείνω πάντα στο πλευρό της. Ήξερα πως η ζωή μου σύντομα θα έφτανε στο τέλος της, σαν τα άνθη της κερασιάς, ξεχώριζαν περισσότερο από όλα τα υπόλοιπα αλλά η ομορφιά τους διαρκούσε ελάχιστα. Έσκυψα και φίλησα το μέτωπο της τρυφερά «Ακόμα και όταν ο χρόνος μου τελειώσει, να ξέρεις ότι για πάντα θα σε αγαπώ.» _

**_Τέλος_**

**_Δεν ξέρω αν υπάρχουν πολλοί που διαβάζουν ιστορίες στα ελληνικά εδώ στο fanfic, αλλά εκανά μια προσπάθεια για κάτι διαφορετικό, ελπίζω η ανάγνωση του να σας ήταν ευχάριστη. _**


End file.
